


Rivalry

by renysen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renysen/pseuds/renysen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green sometimes wondered what everyone saw when they saw Red and him. Green growled, the high intoxicating as always and the challenge ready whenever, “Ready to eat your words, loser?” The glare he received made this moment perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Prompts: Doing Something Together.

**18\. Doing something together.**

Green sometimes wondered what everyone saw when they saw Red and him.

“What’s wrong? Feeling overwhelmed by my vast superiority?” His character in the videogame was cheering after having K.O.ed Red’s character. Red’s eyes flared in competitiveness that made life flare brightly in the red orbs that challenged him with every unspoken promise.

“Overwhelmed? More like wondering how much humiliation you’ll be in next round and the terrible mood you’ll be in once you lose.” The victory had been a mere lucky shot away from defeat. Red gave as good as he got even outside of pokemon battles. They wouldn’t be rivals otherwise.

“Lose? Against you? Try it if you can!” The game began again and the two were lost in their duel for victory.

He knew they saw the fire, the drive, the passion and the rivalry. He wondered if how many imagined the hours of practice, the preseverance after the multiple failures, the fear of being less in the other’s eyes, the jealousy of the other’s success. He doubted anyone truly understood the relationship between himself and Kanto’s Champion.

It was intoxicating. 

Like a drug that shook you from the depths of your soul to the tips of your toes. It was a fix neither was willing to let go of. A need so intense they brought themselves to new heights for the opportunity to take a step further than the other.

It had drawn Green from Pallet Town and Red from Mt. Silver. 

It had Red pull Green into a corner and kiss him roughly, pressing him against the wall, cutting him off from the sharp words that incentivated their rivalry. The one that made his blood boil and adrenalin burst forward with the despair of owning and wanting.

It had Green climbing treatorous rocky paths and snowy mazes to wrap Red in blankets and warm soup to make sure that he was ready for the new challenges he brought, the chaotic blur of battle moves and twining limbs.

It had Red using all his skill and power to keep up with his rival’s increasing strength and his enthusiasm, patience when he realized that separation had been nothing but a buffer for any progress he could manage, and strategic planning to get Green to lose the stronghold on him without compromising their singleminded obsession with outwitting the other.

And then, how could anyone really see the different layers of their relationship if most of the time it could be summarized simply in  _‘Red and Green’_. In the end, could anyone really understand? Could Green? Could Red? 

There was no understanding for this.

Not  _this_.

The screen flashed and Red gave him a cocky grin, “Ready for another loss?”

Green growled, the high intoxicating as always and the challenge ready whenever, “Ready to eat your words, loser?”

The glare he received made this moment perfect.


End file.
